Uma Lembrança na Neve
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Ele sempre esteve lá para ajudá-la, mas nunca pode ser visto. Foi difícil entender no começo... mas não podia se afastar dela. Ela precisava dele, e antes que percebesse, na verdade era ele que precisava dela. Precisava que ela acreditasse. [JackxElsa][Capa por: momori]


**Disclaimer: **Jack Frost e Elsa não me pertencem, assim como A Origem dos Guardiões e Frozen. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Uma Lembrança na Neve**

Já fazia mais de dez anos que andava daquele jeito, incapaz de ser visto por qualquer pessoa que o cercasse. Ninguém sabia quem ele era… nem ele mesmo sabia quem era. Só sabia o que o homem na lua tinha lhe dito. Jack Frost. Ele era Jack Frost… e quem era Jack Frost? Ninguém mais sabia. Já tinha feito de tudo para tentar chamar a atenção das crianças, dos adultos, tinha levado diversão em vários lugares, conhecido inúmeras pessoas e acompanhado vidas de crianças que não podiam enxergá-lo por mais que se esforçasse. Como fazê-los acreditar? Não sabia… mas continuaria a se esforçar nem que durasse uma vida inteira. Ou uma eternidade, afinal… além de ser invisível, era como um imortal. Passeando entre os lugares, os tempos e as vidas alheias, deixando apenas um rastro de neve e uma lembrança divertida que logo se esvairia como os cristais de gelo com a chegada da primavera.

Mas foi numa dessas passagens que algo lhe chamou atenção. Que _ela_ lhe chamou atenção. Não era inverno, e por mais que tentasse, não tinha como fazer com que as pessoas daquele pequeno reino lhe notassem. Arendelle. Um lindo reino… e duas lindas princesas. Estava olhando através da enorme janela de vidro quando viu aquela bola de neve se formar na mão dela. Arregalou os olhos, o sorriso alargando em seu rosto jovial. Então ela também podia usar neve? Talvez ela pudesse vê-lo! Talvez pudesse ajudar todos os outros a vê-lo! Ela podia ser vista, não podia? Por que ele não tinha o mesmo poder?!

Atravessou a janela, a neve se formando sob seus pés e seu cajado, a excitação crescendo dentro do peito com aquela possibilidade única de sua existência. As risadas apenas o enchiam de conforto e alegria, a diversão das duas crianças era mais do que ele precisava para se sentir bem… e quando estava próximo o suficiente, parou.

Ela tinha virado em sua direção. A mais nova também, mas elas viam apenas a parede além dele, e continuavam olhando ao redor e brincando com a neve que era produzida por aquelas pequeninas mãos em forma de montanhas, bolas, bonecos. Ele sabia que o olhar delas não era para ele… já estava acostumado com aquela sensação, de ser observado através. Sorriu conformado, e pelo menos com a visão da diversão das duas crianças, sentou-se no chão que ela tinha congelado com o pé, abraçado em seu cajado e continuando a olhá-las com um sentimento acolhedor.

– Não importa mais, não é? Depois de dez anos assim… não esperava que pudesse me ver. – comentou, agarrando as pernas e apoiando o queixo no joelho, virando o rosto na direção da janela grande que mostrava o dia nascendo. A lua não estava lá. E mesmo que estivesse, bom… o homem não o responderia, como sempre. – Por que fez isso comigo? Não é justo… ela também tem os mesmos poderes que eu, mas ainda assim, todos podem vê-la.

Virou-se rapidamente na direção delas, sentindo um extremo desconforto quando as meninas, patinando no gelo, o atravessaram sem sequer imaginar sua presença. A respiração se tornou ofegante e o que achava ser seu coração acelerou as batidas. Levantou-se, começando a observá-las de longe.

– Mas de qualquer jeito… talvez se eu ficar por aqui tempo o suficiente… ela possa me notar? – comentou, mais ao seu próprio cajado, como se fosse seu único amigo naquela década longa e solitária.

Sorriu mais animado. Não podia desanimar com qualquer possibilidade, tinha que continuar trazendo neve e alegria às crianças… sabia que se fizesse aquilo, poderia ser notado. Um dia eles poderiam lhe ver também, e acreditar em tudo que fazia por elas.

Diferente dos outros reinados e lugares, gostou de passar mais tempo ali. Era divertido acompanhar as brincadeiras na neve daquelas duas irmãs. Era divertido notar como os poderes dela se desenvolviam e se tornavam cada vez mais belos, cada vez mais fortes e precisos. Ia e voltava ao castelo sempre que possível, deixava um rastro de neve por onde passava e ouvia comentários sobre os cristais que surgiam até mesmo no verão. Ria com as brincadeiras, era um lugar divertido, mesmo que ele não pudesse ser visto nem acreditado. Convenceu-se de que ninguém poderia acreditar nele para trazer neve se havia uma pessoa real bem ali, crescendo mais bonita a cada dia, e capaz de fazer exatamente o que ele fazia: trazer neve e felicidade para as pessoas ao redor.

Até aquele dia.

Entrou pela janela, como de costume, mas as coisas não estavam divertidas como sempre. Havia choro e desespero… havia um acidente e uma garotinha desacordada.

Aproximou-se de Elsa, abaixando-se ao lado dela enquanto o local congelava ainda mais diante de suas lágrimas incessantes, levantando a mão até os cabelos dela e olhando para a expressão adormecida de Anna.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Elsa, não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem… – esboçou um sorriso forçado, tentando tocar na testa de Anna. Mas ele era apenas frio e distante, e invisível. Engoliu em seco, a menina ainda aos prantos, forçando ainda mais o sorriso. – Não chore, Elsa, eu estou aqui, eu sempre estive! Desculpe por não chegar a tempo… mas a Anna vai ficar bem, você vai ver! Sua mágica é mais bonita que a minha, não tem como ela não ficar bem. Ela vai voltar ao normal e vão se divertir juntas de novo, na neve de verão, como sempre!

Deixou uma risada forçada escapar. Ela não podia vê-lo. Nem ouvi-lo, e a única coisa que preencheu o salão foram os soluços desesperados da criança enquanto não recebia ajuda. Levantou-se, tentando sorrir, tentando olhar ao redor, dar alguma indicação de que estava por ali, de que ela não estava sozinha. Levantou o cajado e apontou na direção das montanhas de neve, fazendo as mesmas começaram a se desmanchar.

– Veja, Elsa, eu estou aqui…!

Ela não pôde ver. Os pais dela tinha entrado no salão, e a neve descendo não podia ser mais insignificante para eles naquele momento. Saíram correndo, ao menos eles também sabiam que ia dar tudo certo. Sentiu a respiração ofegante de novo e o vazio tomar conta não só do lugar, mas dele mesmo. Como poderia mostrar a ela que estava ali? Que sempre estivera? Olhou ao redor, e antes que percebesse, um grito escapou de sua garganta… incapaz de quebrar o silêncio do local.

Saiu do castelo, procurando algum lugar distante. Deixou o rastro de neve pela vila de novo, pela superfície da água e se perdeu por uns instantes que pareceram horas… dias… no topo daquela montanha gelada. Se era para não ser visto nem notado, era melhor estar num lugar em que não houvesse ninguém para ouvi-lo, não era? Mesmo depois de dez anos, era tão difícil se acostumar com aquela solidão.

Não soube quanto tempo tinha se passado. Não contava mais os dias depois de descobrir que não poderia mais envelhecer. Não contava mais os anos. Voltou ao castelo apenas quando teve certeza que podia esboçar outro sorriso, que elas pudessem vê-lo ou não, não importava… queria ver a alegria delas e compartilhar da diversão na neve.

Mas estava tudo diferente.

Elas não estavam mais juntas. E o quarto tinha se tornado uma prisão. Aproximou-se de Elsa junto à janela do quarto, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. A expressão dela era de extrema tristeza e conformação, os olhos grandes observando a cidade lá fora, como se fosse simplesmente impossível alcançá-la.

– Elsa… o que aconteceu? Por que não está com a Anna? – perguntou, sabendo que não haveria uma resposta. O dia começava a nascer também, mas mais do que a neve nas mãos dela, havia neve lá fora.

Ouviu as batidas na porta do quarto e a voz animada da irmã mais nova. Sorriu largamente, levantando-se e num salto alcançando a porta do mesmo.

– Veja, Elsa! É a Anna! Eu disse que ela ia ficar bem! Vamos brincar na neve…! Fazer novos bonecos e montanhas de gelo e uma enorme pista de patinação, vai ser incrível! Hahaha–!

– Vai embora, Anna.

O sorriso sumiu automaticamente de seu rosto, virando-se para Elsas depois de todas as piruetas e saltos que tinha dado no quarto com a possibilidade de irem até o grande salão, congelá-lo e se divertir na neve. Como sempre.

– Por que? Por que a mandou embora, Elsa? – aproximou-se da menina que se sentava à beira da cama, a cabeça baixa, os olhos lacrimejantes.

Ajoelhou-se diante dela, observando-a de baixo, os olhos infantis atravessando-lhe facilmente e encarando apenas o chão de madeira do quarto grande e vazio. As pequenas mãos estavam juntas diante do corpo, sobre as pernas que mal tocavam o chão. Mal percebeu que estava refletindo a expressão de tristeza dela, e por mais que tentasse esboçar um sorriso, foi em vão.

– O que aconteceu com você, Elsa?

Não havia mais neve nem diversão, não havia caras felizes nem sorrisos. O castelo estava mais vazio do que ele jamais tinha visto e toda a animação das duas tinha restado apenas em Anna, tentando constantemente tirar a irmã do quarto e brincar de qualquer coisa. Era sempre em vão. Só entendeu o que estava acontecendo naquele dia… as luvas.

– Por que está fazendo isso com ela?! – a voz esbravejava no quarto, incapaz de atrapalhar o diálogo simples que o rei tinha com sua filha. As luvas vão ajudar, ele dizia… encobrir… não sentir. – Ela não precisa esconder os poderes! Não está vendo como eles são magníficos?! Não está vendo como faz mal a ela?! Você devia ser o pai dela! Devia se importar!

Era impossível, não podia convencê-los, não podia se fazer presente. Bradou o cajado e o chão diante dos pés dela se congelou. A expressão do rei foi de surpresa ao se afastar. A expressão de Elsa foi de temor.

– Afaste-se, papai! Não quero machucá-lo!

Arregalou os olhos diante da expressão dela. Num salto, estava ao lado da jovem de novo, sem que ela pudesse vê-lo, senti-lo ou ouvi-lo.

– Não, Elsa! Não foi você! Fui eu… eu fiz isso, está vendo?! Você não tem culpa… seus poderes são bons, não precisa escondê-los, vamos, por favor, lembre-se de como era divertido brincar com a Anna! Eu nunca vi dias mais divertidos do que os de vocês duas! Por favor, lembre-se…!

Ela acalmou a respiração, e o rei, naquele instante, pode apenas se retirar do quarto, a menor tentativa de se aproximar dela a fazia se afastar, e não importava o quanto ele insistisse que os poderes não fariam mal… ela não conseguia ouvi-lo.

Nada mudava naqueles dias e noites. Acompanhava Anna pelo castelo, sorria com a diversão dela… mas não era o mesmo sorriso de sempre. Elsa ainda estava lá, presa, com a neve cercando-a e aumentando com o seu medo de ferir os outros. Era frustrante não poder ajudá-la. Outro grito desesperado escapou de sua garganta quando estava na torre mais alta do castelo, sob a luz da lua cheia refletindo sobre o lago que cercava uma das fronteiras de Arendelle.

– Por que não me responde, homem da lua?! Por que elas não podem me ver?! Mesmo que não possa me ver… faça alguma coisa por ela, você pode, não é? Ela tem poderes iguais aos meus… todos podem vê-la, por que não é o mesmo comigo?! – reclamou, o cajado sendo apontado de um lado a outro, inquieto, mexendo nos cabelos curtos. – Mesmo que não possam me ver… você pode ajudá-la, não pode? Como me ajudou. Ela precisa de sua ajuda, mais do que eu. Não me importo se ninguém nunca acreditar em mim. Faça isso… ajude-a.

Mas o homem na lua nunca respondeu, e também não surgiu para ajudar. A alegria e animação de Anna se tornavam menores quando ele estava perto de Elsa, quando estava preocupado com a vida trancafiada dela. Fazia-lhe companhia, lia livros com ela, sentava à beira da lareira na esperança de que os poderes não se manifestassem com mais força.

_– Eu sinto tanta falta, Anna… –_ a voz dela era mirrada, quase impossível de se ouvir.

– Eu também sinto falta, Elsa. – ele respondia, sentado ao lado dela, sem poder lhe dar qualquer calor, sem poder lhe dar qualquer conforto. – Eu prometo… que vou fazer de tudo para que volte a sorrir. De verdade.

Estendeu a mão até o topo da cabeça da criança. Mas ela não podia senti-lo. Sorriu forçadamente de novo, um sorriso que não podia ser visto. E em alguns minutos, ela estava adormecida.

Antes mesmo que pudesse perceber, anos tinham se passado. Para ele, era insignificante. Para Elsa… significava mais poderes que não podia controlar.

– Você precisa praticar, Elsa! Vamos lá, vamos brincar na neve! A Anna está louca para brincar com você também! – repetia constantemente, pulando de um lado a outro do quarto, o sorriso mais fácil estampado em seu rosto enquanto a jovem princesa se limitava ao seu mundo sem sentimentos. – Eu prometo que dessa vez vou protegê-la, já disse! Não vai acontecer nada de ruim a vocês, por favor… acredite em mim. _Acredite_.

Como acreditar em algo desconhecido? Sabia que ela nunca o notaria. Mas não desistiria… menos ainda quando ela ficou ainda mais sozinha. Incapaz de se aproximar da irmã, sem o conforto dos pais. Encostou-se à porta do quarto junto a ela, olhando-a com o mesmo olhar de pesar.

– Vá até ela, Elsa. Por favor, abra a porta. – pediu, o tom tão inconstante quanto o de Anna, que a chamava insistente do outro lado, a voz embargada. – Você não precisa ficar sozinha… não vou deixá-la sozinha, mas você não pode me ver. Vá até sua irmã… queria que pudesse lembrar como vocês eram as garotas mais felizes que já vi em toda a minha existência. É só abrir a porta…

Estendeu a mão, fazendo com que os flocos de neve surgissem diante dela, subindo levemente em espiral na direção da porta. Ela arregalou os olhos e soube que tinha errado. Achava que ela mesma tinha feito aquilo. Levantou as mãos em suas luvas e fez com que os flocos de neve sumissem, erguendo-se em seguida e correndo até o outro lado do quarto, jogando-se na cama.

– _Por que?! Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo?!_ – as lágrimas escorreram do rosto da princesa até o travesseiro, e ele sentiu o desespero atingi-lo de novo, tentando forçar um sorriso.

– Não foi você Elsa, eu já disse! Os poderes não são ruins! Me ouça, por favor, eu sei que você pode! – circulou a cama dela, sem poder fazer qualquer magia de gelo. Respirou ofegante, tentando manter o sorriso no rosto. – Saia desse quarto, Elsa… saia…

Ela não saiu. Nem naquele dia, nem no seguinte, nem no outro. Dois anos foram necessários. Dois longos anos que tinham se passado mais lentamente que os mais de vinte anos de sua existência. Mas pareceram apenas dias diante da animação de Anna, da coroação de Elsa. Correu pelo castelo com a mais nova, pulou nas escadas e corrimões, deu risadas exageradas. Ela estava certa, _por uma vez na eternidade_. Só uma vez. Ela só precisava de uma vez!

Voltou ao quarto de Elsa quando ela já estava preparada, quando suas mãos seguravam o candelabro e a caixinha de ouro. Sorriu largamente, parando exatamente atrás da jovem, estendendo as mãos sob as dela.

– Não se preocupe, eu vou estar com você, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ver… – disse, o sorriso enorme no rosto, mesmo que ela tivesse largado os objetos que começavam a congelar. – Você só precisa de uma chance. Pra ver que tudo vai ficar bem, vai ver, eu prometo!

Queria que ela pudesse ter ouvido suas palavras. Queria que qualquer um tivesse dito aquilo à ela. Mas ninguém podia. Só ele sabia dos poderes dela daquela vez. Ela podia fazer aquilo, tinha certeza. Tanta certeza que não podia conter a animação.

– Finalmente, Elsa! Depois de tantos anos, vai poder se divertir de novo! – riu extravagante, acompanhando todo o caminho delas durante a festa, durante a coroação, a animação refletida tão bem na personalidade de Anna.

Tudo estava tão calmo, tudo estava tão perfeito… até o homem na lua parecia disposto a presenciar aquilo. Finalmente ela tinha voltado… por uns minutos e um breve descuido.

– Não faça isso, Elsa! Você pode controlá-los! Não fique com medo, eu estou aqui!

"Não estou não", a frase respondeu sua própria sentença. Ele não estava, não para ela, não para ninguém… não para as pessoas que o consideravam invisível. O gelo se espalhou, a fonte congelou, as coisas saíram do controle dela. Tudo se tornou uma bagunça. Com seu cajado, voou sobre o mesmo lugar que ela estava correndo. Voou alto, como se quisesse alcançar a lua.

– Você está vendo tudo daí, não é?! Faça alguma coisa! Você pode fazer! Ajude-a! Se não me deixa fazer isso, faça isso por ela! Não vê que ela precisa de alguém?! – esbravejou contra a lua cheia que tomava conta do céu de primavera.

Não houve resposta, como nunca havia.

Voou até o lugar mais distante, ignorando a bela e trágica imagem de Arendelle totalmente congelada. Ela estava lá, no lugar a que pertencia. Na sua fortaleza de gelo… com seus plenos poderes, livre para usá-los sem precisar de qualquer restrição. Mas ainda estava sozinha. Entrou pelas portas de gelo, encontrando-a tentando se convencer de que aquilo era o melhor.

Olhou ao redor, o maior dos sorrisos esboçado em seu rosto.

– Vê, Elsa?! Eu disse, seus poderes são magníficos! Hahahaha! Você pode fazer o que quiser! Você pode ser até mais poderosa que eu! – saltitou pelo lugar, fazendo cambalhotas no ar, trazendo neve para dentro do castelo, mas ela apenas se afastou até uma poltrona de gelo, caindo na mesma, sem a mesma animação de antes. Aproximou-se dela, ajoelhando-se diante da jovem, levantando a cabeça para encarar aqueles olhos solitários e esperançosos. – Todos podem vê-la, Elsa… todos podem saber que você fez essas coisas magníficas, e que não quer ferir ninguém. Você pode trazer felicidade a todos. Felicidade e diversão! Como pode se isolar aqui?! Volte até eles! Anna precisa de você, Arendelle precisa de você! Não pode ver isso?

Não podia ver nem ouvi-lo também. E naquela expressão conhecida, viu toda a preocupação que ainda a cercava. Estava mais leve, mas sabia que ela ainda estava preocupada com cada pessoa deixada para trás. Mas como ele… ela tinha se acostumado tão bem à solidão. A diferença era que ele estava começando a se acostumar com a companhia, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo.

– Bom, se realmente quer ficar aqui… eu posso te fazer companhia. Tenho certeza que cedo ou tarde a Anna vai vir também. Vocês ainda podem ser as melhores amigas. – disse, jogando-se deitado no chão de gelo, observando os detalhes no teto do salão. – Seu gelo é realmente mais bonito. Não me cansaria de ficar nesse lugar pelo resto da eternidade, haha!

Sabia que ela queria se convencer. Mas não adiantava, a conhecia como ninguém e sabia que ela não podia ficar ali sozinha. Conversou com ela durante horas e horas, não teve qualquer resposta. Até Anna finalmente chegar.

– Eu disse que ela viria, não disse, há! – falou, animado, acompanhando a conversa das duas, o sorriso gradualmente desaparecendo de seu rosto com o rumo que a mesma tomava. – Não, Elsa… não faça isso! Você pode voltar, você pode consertar tudo! Eu posso te ajudar…! Bom, não sei como fazer isso, mas eu sei que você pode, volte com a Anna, escute-a!

O grito dela foi mais alto. Foi audível, e o gelo não parecia tão belo naquele momento. Arregalou os olhos na direção de Anna.

– Ah não… de novo não… – andou a passos incertos na direção da mais nova, ajoelhada, enfraquecida. – Eu prometi… prometi que não ia deixar acontecer de novo. Anna, eu sinto muito… Elsa, você tem que dar um jeito e–

Não adiantava, nunca adiantava. O monstro de neve os expulsou, ele não podia ser visto por ninguém, e mais uma vez, Elsa estava mais afundada em sua solidão e desespero do que nunca. Mais uma vez, tinha machucado a pessoa que mais prezava.

– Pare com isso, Elsa! Você pode salvá-la! Pode salvar a todos…! – gritou com a jovem, que simplesmente não parava de andar, não podia ouvi-lo. – Pelo menos todos podem vê-la! Ninguém pode acreditar em mim, não seja tão idiota! Por favor… acredite em mim.

Parou diante dela, na expectativa, o peito arfante, a mão estendida em sua direção.

E mais uma vez, aquela sensação de vazio quando ela o atravessou sem sequer hesitar. Como se o frio aumentasse consideravelmente. Gritou de novo, esbravejou, voou para longe do castelo e de novo, ultrapassou todas aquelas nuvens, observando a lua no céu.

– Só por um minuto… só por um minuto, deixe que ela me veja, deixe que ela saiba que não está sozinha, que nunca esteve. Por favor. Só um minuto. – implorou diante da luz do luar. A resposta não veio, e repetiu o pedido quantas vezes fosse possível, enquanto a lua ainda brilhava forte no céu.

Mas a lua se foi, e com ela a possibilidade de ser ouvido também. Tinha que haver um jeito… qualquer jeito. Ela tinha que saber que estava ali. Ele podia salvá-la, sabia que podia ajudá-la. A entendia melhor que qualquer pessoa. Entendia a sua solidão melhor que o resto do mundo. Por que não podia simplesmente lhe sorrir e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem?

O castelo estava vazio sob a luz do sol, e naquele instante, sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo, o sorriso mais uma vez tomando conta de sua expressão. Talvez, apenas talvez… ela tivesse considerado! Talvez ela estivesse se divertindo de novo, salvado Arendelle! Salvado Anna! Sim, ela podia fazer tudo aquilo e mais… ela podia fazer com que as pessoas a vissem!

Voou como nunca tinha voado em sua vida e o reino ainda estava congelado diante de si. Não sabia o motivo, mas conseguia sentir exatamente onde ela estava. Os passos desesperados corriam sobre o gelo que formava uma camada grossa sobre o lago. Alcançou-a em tempo de ouvir o grito desesperado pela irmã. Parou de súbito: a imagem de Anna em gelo diante de si, uma Elsa desesperada ao chão. Engoliu em seco, andando a passos lentos sobre o gelo na água enquanto o choro dela apenas aumentava.

Abaixou-se ao lado da mulher, tocando-lhe o ombro sem que ela pudesse sentir.

– Você pode fazer isso… você pode salvá-la, Elsa. _Eu_ acredito em você. – sussurrou-lhe, um sorriso confiante no rosto.

Ela não lhe ouviu. Sabia que ela não lhe ouviria. Mas nunca tivera tanta certeza de uma coisa como naquele instante. E quando Elsa abraçou a irmã, alargou o sorriso de satisfação, afastando-se um passo das duas, apoiando o cajado no ombro. Não tinha dúvida alguma de que aquilo era o suficiente. E foi o suficiente. Deixou uma risada sonora escapar, sem ninguém além do próprio vento para ouvi-lo.

Levantou o rosto para o céu ensolarado.

– Elas nunca precisaram de mim, não foi? – falou para o alto. – Você sabia que ela ia conseguir sozinha… você é um homem na lua muito ruim comigo.

Riu de novo, voltando o olhar para as irmãs abraçadas, tudo se resolvendo como nunca antes. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, flutuando poucos passos acima de Arendelle. Sabia que não ia ser visto. Mas a felicidade compartilhada entre elas valia mais a pena do que todos aqueles anos que acompanhara o sofrimento das duas. Tinha certeza que ela podia ser feliz dali em diante, de que podia controlar seus poderes.

A verdade parecia mais do que óbvia. Tinha ficado ao lado dela não porque ela precisava, mas porque ele precisava. Precisava que alguém o visse e acreditasse nele. Não deu certo. Mas o sentimento de satisfação que lhe preenchia o peito era algo que podia carregar pelas décadas que viriam a seguir, com divertimento e felicidade. Exatamente como tinha aprendido com as duas. Um dia, com certeza, alguém o veria e acreditaria nele. E seria mais que o suficiente.

Observou o castelo do alto, descendo levemente até a fonte enquanto Elsa congelava todo o chão para os cidadãos do reino aproveitarem. Deu risada com todos ao seu redor, divertindo-se com o divertimento deles, patinando entre cada um deles, parando finalmente de pé sobre a beira da fonte para observar como elas voltaram a ser uma só. Como naqueles dias infantis. Encarou-as com um sorriso nostálgico e só foi afastado de seus pensamentos com uma estranha voz próxima de si.

– Oi, eu sou Olaf, e gosto de abraços quentinhos!

Baixou os olhos na direção daquele boneco de neve que se movia. Nunca tinha feito algo daquele jeito. Estava certo em acreditar que Elsa tinha poderes muito mais bonitos que os seus. Abaixou-se apoiado em seu cajado, arregalando um pouco os olhos ao confirmar um detalhe bastante importante: os olhos grandes de pedras do boneco estavam acompanhando cada um de seus movimentos.

– Você está falando comigo?

– Hm-hum. – ele sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. – E você é…?

– Você consegue me ver?! – arregalou os olhos ainda mais, notando a expressão de suspeita tomar conta daquele rosto de neve. – Hahaha! Você consegue me ver!

– Eu… consigo, ué. – ele contorceu a expressão. – _Você tá com algum probleminha?_ – perguntou com um tom mais baixo, como se fosse confidencial.

– HAHAHAHA! Não acredito! Você consegue mesmo me ver! – a risada saiu mais alta, e num impulso de excitação, saltou na fonte, dando cambalhotas no ar que foram imediatamente seguidas pela visão de Olaf, pousando no mesmo lugar instantes depois. – Isso é fantástico! Não acredito que a primeira pessoa a me ver é na verdade um boneco de neve!

– Olha a falta de educação, hein. Já disse que me chamo Olaf! – ele balançou os bracinhos de madeira.

– Muito prazer, Olaf. Eu me chamo Jack Frost. – respondeu, o sorriso largo no rosto, apertando o graveto que era a mão dele, recebendo um largo sorriso em resposta.

– Oi, Jack! Você quer brincar na neve?

– Eu acho que já brinquei o suficiente por hoje… e por muitos anos por aqui. Não precisam mais de mim para se divertir. – respondeu, incapaz de tirar o sorriso do rosto, lançando um olhar rápido para Elsa e Anna.

– Hmmm… – Olaf seguiu o olhar dele até alcançar as princesas. – Ahh, elas são lindas, não são? A Elsa me criou. Isso não é lindo? Ah, e cuidado com o Sven, _ele gosta de roubar narizes_. – confidenciou de novo, apontando a própria cenoura no rosto. – Os dois Svens, aliás.

– Hahahah! Vou ter cuidado. Você devia ter cuidado para não congelar o nariz! – disse, bradando o cajado um momento ao se levantar e flutuar alguns centímetros acima da fonte, os cristais de neve se formando ao seu redor e caindo sobre o boneco de neve.

– Você congela narizes? Ei! Você voa! Uaaau! Pode me ensinar?! – perguntou o boneco, levantando o olhar para o rapaz.

– Quem sabe outro dia, Olaf. – disse, aumentando o sorriso. – Agora que tudo voltou ao normal aqui… acho que devo levar um dia de neve e diversão para outros lugares. Quem sabe de agora em diante, mais pessoas consigam me ver, não é?

– É…? – mais uma vez a expressão do boneco se contorceu em estranhamento. – Tá bom, né.

– Foi bom falar com você, Olaf. Cuide da Elsa e da Anna pra mim, tá bem?

– Hm-hum, pode deixar! – acenou positivamente, enquanto Jack finalmente impulsionava os pés e começava a se afastar no ar, para longe, deixando um rastro de neve no ar. – Ih, que cara doido… acha que é invisível?

– Com quem estava falando, Olaf? – a voz de Elsa irrompeu, fazendo-o virar-se para a dona dos cabelos loiros ajoelhada ao seu lado, enquanto Anna tentava se equilibrar nos patins com a ajuda de Kristoff.

– Ah, com o Jack Frost! – apontou um dos gravetos na direção em que ele tinha seguido. – Cuidado, hein, senão ele vai congelar o seu nariz!

– É mesmo? Hahaha, terei cuidado então. – sorriu para ele, passando a mão no topo da cabeça de gelo e levantando o rosto na direção que ele tinha indicado.

Ficou de pé, para então voltar-se para a entrada do castelo. Parou de súbito.

Havia um rastro de neve no céu, um sentimento de adeus, e uma imagem de uma pessoa que sumia na imensidão do céu. Manteve os olhos na direção do céu, mas a única coisa que realmente viu foi o floco de neve caindo sobre seu rosto, esvaindo-se rapidamente, com o sentimento de uma lembrança muito preciosa junto a ele. Era um floco de neve quente.

**FIM**

**Uma ideia aleatória que tive por conta do fandom já famoso depois de ter assistido Frozen o fim de semana todo com minha sobrinha, hahaha! Espero que apreciem! Qualquer comentário é bem-vindo! Agradeço desde já!**


End file.
